Trucks with large loads have conventionally used straps that are extended over the load at intervals, e.g, intervals of a few feet. The straps attach to the bed of the truck on one side, are thrown over the load, and attached to the bed of the truck on the other side.
In order to place the straps, a driver or loader stands on one side with the straps, and has conventionally thrown them over the load. Conventionally, this has used four-inch straps, although this can be used with other size straps, including 1 inch, 2 inches, 3 inches, 5 inches or 6 inches. The straps need to be strapped into a straight line over the load. Conventionally, this has been done by throwing the straps over the loads. However, the loads can be large, e.g., 8 to 20 feet tall and 8 to 16 feet long. Moreover, the straps are heavy, and the loads themselves are lifted on a tractor bucket, making it even more difficult to get the straps over the loads.
This requires the packer to throw the strap a long distance to get the strap over the load; or to get on a ladder and propel the straps over the loads in that way. The straps need to be placed every few feet. This requires large amounts of effort from the packer. Also, the extreme efforts to throw these straps can lead to injuries, including strained arms and muscles.